


Typecast

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [18]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean most definitely has a type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typecast

**Author's Note:**

> The 'eighteenth day of Christmas' for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/), who enjoys making me do things for her. :)

Sean most definitely had a type - slender with dark hair and eyes.

All the months he'd spent in New Zealand (and Morocco and Mexico) had proved that. Orlando, with all his awkward charm and goofy humor and zest for life had proved that.

Which is why, when Sean first met Kit, he knew he was in trouble.

Slender, dark hair, dark eyes, a little shy and awkward around the edges - yeah, Sean was so fucked. He knew it. He embraced it.

After all, it wasn't like his libido was going to give him any choice in the matter, never mind the fact that Kit was the same age as Lorna. In his defense, though, Sean did try to ignore it, because, really, it just wouldn't do to portray the wrong chemistry in front of the camera.

Kit, however, seemed to come into his own once they were on location, and he flirted madly with everyone who came near. Including Sean.

 _Especially_ Sean. Or so Nikolaj had pointed out...and Lena, and Peter, and Michelle, and Richard...

And once it had been pointed out, Sean couldn't un-see it. Couldn't ignore it. Not given how Emilia took every opportunity to tease him.

Then Kit had kicked it to the next level, seeming to take every possible opportunity he could to touch Sean in some way. And they were all perfectly innocent touches. Or they were until Sean turned to glance at Kit and saw the devilish gleam in those dark eyes.

So. It was like that.

The next time it happened, right in front of Nikolaj of all people (and really, couldn't Kit have picked Richard or Peter, or even Lena, just this once), Sean reached out and wrapped his fingers around Kit's wrist.

Shouldn't tease if you're not going to follow through is what he meant to say. It came out as there's a name for boys like you, y'know.

And Kit just looked at him with those dark eyes that suddenly seem to see right through him as Nikolaj practically convulsed with laughter off to the side. Then Kit smiled, stepped close enough for Sean to feel the heat radiating off that slender frame, and whispered something about it not being flirting if you meant it.

Sean was still trying to formulate a coherent reply when Kit pulled free, winked, and strolled off with a long look over his shoulder.

Oh, yes, Sean was most assuredly fucked in more ways than one.


End file.
